disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Agnarr
King Agdar and Queen Idun, also known as the King and Queen of Arendelle, are minor characters in the 2013 Disney animated feature film Frozen. They are the parents of Elsa and Anna and were the rulers of Arendelle until their deaths. Background King Agdar and Queen Idun were the rulers of Arendelle. Together, they had two fair daughters, Elsa and Anna. Although Anna was a normal child, Elsa was born with powers of ice and snow. Apparently, Agdar and Idun are as powerless as Anna, but it can be presumed that either magical abilities run in the family and merely skipped their generation or that something happened to Idun when she was pregnant with Elsa. Judging by how he presents himself, Agdar is learned, kind, powerful and diligent. Idun appears to be far more passive than her husband, though given the obvious motherly nature needed to raise Anna and Elsa. With that, it was clear that the rulers' primary priority is their daughters, willing to make large sacrifices to ensure their safety due to Elsa's unique abilities. And despite Elsa's powers, they don't fear her in the least, giving her just as much affection as Anna, and are even willing to make physical contact with her, but eventually decided against doing so, as Elsa prefers it that way, fearful that she might hurt them. And although they have faith in Elsa that she'll one day completely control her abilities. Names Their names are not in the film's credits, but are seen written in the Runic alphabet on their memorial stone markers. According to those, the name of the king is Agðar'''The [[Wikipedia:Voiced dental fricative|ð']] is pronounced "TH" as in "faTHer". (English: '''Agdar') and the name of the queen is Iðunn (English: Idun). However, this was not been confirmed by the filmmakers. *The Queen's Name: Iðunn can be anglicized as Ithunn, or Idunn/Idun. Iðunn means 'youthful', 'eternal youth' 'again to love'. Her English name could be Idun, because the name Idun is a popular name in Scandinavia, the setting of Frozen. The name Idun means 'rejuvenation'. *The King's Name: Agðar can be anglicized as Agdar. Agðar is a male form of Agða, a short form of Agatha, meaning 'good, honorable.' His English name could be Agdar; the name Agdar is a popular name in Norway. The name Agdar means 'brave warrior' in Norse and from Greek agathos meaning 'good'. **Due to the Runic alphabet, the king's name can also be read as Akðar or Akthar. Some believe it could be the name Akhtar, which means 'star' and 'good luck'. The latter name is found in India, Pakistan and Bangladesh as well as Iran as a surname thus making it unlikely to be the given name of a Nordic King. Appearances ''Frozen The couple first appear after being frantically called by Elsa, who accidentally struck Anna with ice magic while playing inside the castle. They are worried about Elsa's powers getting too strong, but fortunately, they find a map in the royal library that will take them to some trolls who can help Anna. Anna, Elsa, Agdar and Idun head over to the valley, where the king of the trolls, Grand Pabbie, informs them that Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, she should learn to control it and not let fear consume her or else horrible things will occur. Agdar assures that they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until they can help her gain control of them. Before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing that it's best if she completely forgot about the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if they were playing outside in the regular snow, instead of snow conjured up in the castle. The two sisters grow up separately to further safety upon Anna as well as keeping the castle gates closed for the kingdom's safety as well and vice-versa for Elsa. As Elsa grows, her parents try to help her control her magic ice powers. Agdar tells Elsa "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show" as a way to control her powers and to wear gloves to avoid conjuring the magic. It doesn't work completely, because Elsa can still freeze things without trying. One day, the king and queen are to set off on a two-week sea voyage (their intended destination is unknown). During a storm, they presumably drowned at sea by monstrous waves. Anna and all the people of Arendelle mourn their deaths (a portrait of the couple is draped over with a black sheet of fabric), but Elsa doesn't attend the funeral out of fear of her powers being revealed and someone getting hurt as a result, even though as the eldest sister, she's the heir to the throne. Due to their deaths, Elsa's training of her powers was left incomplete, as her powers were still mostly out of her control. Agdar still appears later in the film; in a painting of his own coronation seen hanging in the library of the castle when Elsa was trying to control her powers and again when the evil Prince Hans betrays Anna in order to take over the kingdom, though Idun makes no further appearances. They are also mentioned when Kristoff asks Anna during their argument over Anna getting engaged to Hans after just meeting him, "Didn't you're parents ever warn you about strangers?" to which Anna replies (rather uncomfortably), "Yes, they did." Once Upon a Time Anna and Elsa's parents appear in live-action form in the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time, which the backstory of the events happening in Arendelle prior to Frozen. Although Anna and Elsa's mother was identified as Idun based on translation of the Runic inscriptions on her tombstone in Frozen, here, she is called Gerda (A character named "Gerda" does appear in Frozen, but she is one of the servants, not the queen that preceded Elsa). She is portrayed by Pascale Hutton as an adult and by Ava Marie Telek as a child. Gerda is the youngest child of the royal Arendelle family, and she has two elder sisters, Ingrid and Helga. As children, the three develop a close bond. One afternoon, they spot a punctured kite, and Gerda and Helga take a fancy to the kite's ribbons. The kite's owner arrives, but the man proves to be a scoundrel as he grabs Gerda; intending to sell her for money. With Helga also restrained in his grip, he then kicks Ingrid away. As she falls backwards, a stream of ice comes out of her hands, which breaks a large tree branch and knocks him out. Ingrid fears hurting her sisters with her new-found powers, but Gerda and Helga are thankful for what she did earlier. Her sisters promise to help conceal the powers, and each take a kite ribbon to solidify their sisterhood. Years later, on the night of their father's birthday celebration, Gerda and Helga attempt to convince Ingrid into coming with them, but she doesn't want to ruin things with her presence. At the party, Gerda watches Helga introduce her admirer, the Duke of Weselton, to their father. After the festivity, the sisters arrive home to find Ingrid packing up as she believes with herself gone, they can have normal lives. Ingrid fears not being able to control her powers, so Gerda mentions a Mist Haven resident, Rumplestiltskin, who can help. In exchange for their ribbons, Rumplestiltskin gives Ingrid a pair of gloves to conceal her powers as well as a urn to entrap her if she becomes too dangerous. Later, in the royal garden, Gerda comes across Ingrid crying over the frozen and crumbled body of Helga. Realizing Ingrid, whether intentionally or not, killed Helga, she refuses to side with her only remaining sister out of fear and shock. Gerda, deeming Ingrid a monster, entraps her in the urn. Grief-stricken, Gerda seeks out Grand Pabbie and simply tells him she lost her sisters. When he prompts for details, she refuses to say as it is too painful to speak of. Due to the tragic circumstances, she asks him to erase her sisters' existences from everyone's memories, even though he implies a magical price will be extracted at her expense. After marrying her husband, they rule as Queen and King of Arendelle and give birth to Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits powerful and dangerous ice powers, the couple travel to the nearby land of Mist Haven to find a wizard to get rid of her magic (the two week voyage from "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"). On the return trip home, the ship is caught in a maelstorm. Realizing neither of them will make it out alive, Gerda hastily writes a note, places it into a bottle and throws it overboard in the hopes Elsa and Anna will find it. Soon after, the ship capsizes and sinks, drowning them. Greda's message winds up on the beach of Storybrooke 30 years later. A recently thawed out Anna finds the note and brings it to the Snow Queen's cave. There she reads it to Ingrid, Emma and Elsa. It explains that the couple was wrong to keep the two girls apart and to hide Elsa from the world. Greda also explains that she feels guilty about what she did to Ingrid and wished that that she could take what she did back. Quotes ''Frozen'' *'The King:' "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" *'The Queen:' "Oh. She's ice cold!" *'The King:' "I know where we have to go." *'The King:' "Please! Help! It's my daughter!" *'The King:' "Uh, born. A-And they're getting stronger." *'The King:' "Do what you must." *'The King:' "It's for the best." *'The King:' "No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then... We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." *'The King:' "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. (with Elsa) Don't let it show." *'The King:' "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down!" *'The King:' "You'll be fine, Elsa." ''Once Upon a Time'' *'The King:' "What are you doing?" *'The Queen:' "I have to finish this!" *'The King:' "My dear no. The vessel, its going down...we have to abandon ship." *'The Queen:' "They have to know. We might not make it home but this could." *'The King:' "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" *'The Queen:' "Yes, Anna and Elsa must know the truth. Its the only thing that will save them." Gallery Trivia * Many fans have noted that Anna and Elsa's father bears a striking resemblance to Walt Disney in his younger years, and many think this was done to lovingly allude to him. He also sounds a lot like Walt too, especially when he tells Elsa that she will be alright when he and his queen depart on their sea voyage. **It should also be noted that like the King, Walt had two daughters, Diane Marie Disney and Sharon Mae Disney. *In the Frozen book illustrations, the king has dark hair and the queen has light hair, but in the movie, it's vice-versa. *Idun's character model, upon closer look, is simply a recoloured and customized version of Elsa's coronation appearance, such as her wearing her hair in a crown-twist bun (only with brunette hair instead of platinum blonde hair). There have been several differences, including her clothing and dark brown hair, and her face is thinner than both of her daughters, but her face and eyes mirror Elsa's. *The King and Queen are the second set of Disney parents to die around about the same time in the movie, the first being Tarzan's parents. Tarzan and his parents were also involved in a shipwreck, though they survived it. **Also, both Frozen and Tarzan were directed by Chris Buck. *Some fans believe that the Queen of Arendelle is related to Rapunzel's mother, due to similarities in appearance between them, but there is no evidence whatsoever to support such speculation. **While it is widely speculated by fans that Rapunzel's mother and the Queen of Arendelle are closely related, they have only minor physical similarities, and it can be pointed out that the King of Corona looks closer to being related to Elsa and Anna's mother than the Queen of Corona has: (1) The King of Corona and Idun of Arendelle both have blue eyes, which Elsa and Anna share; the Queen of Corona has green eyes, which she shares with Rapunzel. (2) They both have the same hair texture and is rolled up, which Elsa and Anna also share; the Queen of Corona and Rapunzel share softer and straighter hair. (3) The Queen of Corona has a much darker skin tone than the Queen of Arendelle. *The ship that the King and Queen were on resembles the ship Ariel and Flounder were exploring in their introductory scene in The Little Mermaid, right before they were attacked by Glut the Shark. Some fans say that the ship that sank is the same ship Ariel explores. *In Once Upon a Time, the queen is named Gerda, which was the original name of the heroine in the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who was the inspiration for her daughter, Anna. External Links *Frozen Wiki: Agdar *Frozen Wiki: Idun References Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Character pairs Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Those killed at the beginning Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Once Upon a Time characters